Academy Exam: Fuma Ceryn
'Participants' Ceryn, Cassiel. 'OOC Part of Exam' ArchangelCassiel: (First off in here we have Zero tolerance for God-Moding, Meta-gaming, OP characters, Auto-hitting. Now can you tell me what each of those mean.)( Cerynade: (god modding, or moding whatever, is when someone is all powerful and has no weaknesses and can't die) ArchangelCassiel: (-nods-) Cerynade: (Meta-gaming is using ooc content knowledge for in game purposes) Cerynade: (OP characters is pretty much the same as god modding) Cerynade: (Auto-hit is RPing your attack and your character strikes the other without acknowledging it can be blocked) ArchangelCassiel: (Excellent.) ArchangelCassiel: (Your character only exists in NinRP, and Iwagakure. There is no taking this character to other villages, and roleplaying with others. So anything you do outside of the village will wind up being void, and anything someone whom is not apart of NinRP does to that character, is also void. If unsure if they exist in NinRP, ask for a Wiki page. Visiting other villages of 5 nations will occur only during missions or if requested by Tsuchikage.) ArchangelCassiel: (Is that ok?) Cerynade: (kk) ArchangelCassiel: (Rule number three: Zero tolerence for abuse and discrimination. Plain and simple. We are all friends, and adults here OOC. IC, we encourage you to develop both friendships, and maybe even rivalry. But to not mingle in the line between the two. If you start developing ill feelings for one’s character for the simple reason you don’t like them OOC, we will have an issue. Consequences will be determined by a group of Jounin, and the Kage.) Cerynade: (alright) ArchangelCassiel: (Rule number four (keep this in mind at all times, people forget): No Solo Roleplaying. Someone has to be around to either witness the RP, or participate with you.) Cerynade: (alright) ArchangelCassiel: )Rule Number five: When it comes to rping. Be sure to always preform hand seals when using techniques. The only time this is subject to is having a higher databook score in Hand Seals only.) Cerynade: (alright) ArchangelCassiel: (And finally. Rule Number six: Your chakra amount is determined by your stamina score. Take for example someone who has a 2 in their samina would be able to perform (estimated before passing out) 30 D Rank jutsu, 15 C Rank Jutsu, 6 B Rank Jutsu.s But this will come at a limit at how many of WHAT rank you use. As well. Your not a bunny either. Your not gunna be energizing all over the place and you will be tired. after performing x amount of jutsus. Also I would like to mention that when you are rping and you travel x amount of distance, and over a mountian. You will be exhuasted. And sweaty. ) Cerynade: (Well fuck, my stamina is my weakness ._.) Cerynade: (oh well) ArchangelCassiel: (Ceryn, you can always strengthen your weakness but it will require lot of focus and work, which will cost you focus in other areas. So its give and take.) ArchangelCassiel: (We try to keep everything as realistic as possible) 'IC Part of Exam' ArchangelCassiel: -Gentle breeze washed over the blades of grass that covered the forest floor with ocassionally bush here and there. Trees were tall and wide densly packed with their crowns letting a stray ray of sun here and there. Birds chirped their happy song, as noon sun shined down on small pond in middle of forest. Getting its fill from lush waterfall that fell down the immensly wide and tall tree and dwarfed all others. Closest to tree huge boulders of rock crowned with moss decorated ponds shoreline. To prevent it from overflowing the the pond poured out under arch of tree roots in small streem that vanished further in the forest. Only entrance to this sanctuary was narrow set of stairs betwen two huge trees that led to thundergate connected to village. On one of the bigger boulders Cassiel lay down watching the clouds drag lazily over the pale blue sky. Today was supposed to be his day off, but apparently a student came up in need of his Academy Exam and it just couldn't pass him. "I wonder whats taking him so loong." Cassiel pondered taking in consideration he sent note to Fuma Ceryn, that was the students name he saw in his papers, yesterday with location and time of Exam. He haven't had a Fuma before, this should prove interesting indeed. Pulling out scroll with info on student he patiently waiting his arrival- Cerynade: -A loud crash reverberated through the tranquil little forest area as a figure popped out of the Starga- I mean >.> Thunderportal area, falling flat on his face as he came in.- "Every time? -_-" -he would sigh as he righted himself back up on his feet, dusting hisself off and straightening his clothes. He would glance around the area he just entered, never being here before, although the setup seemed to remind him of a place where he and his friends came upon every now and again. His eyes would fall upon the seemingly lazy form draped out across a boulder, wondering if that's the person he was supposed to meet. Hmming, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded up parchment, unfolding it and looking over it again as he walked towards the figure.- "Cassiel-Sensei?...", he asked questioningly to the figure as he approached. ArchangelCassiel: -Yawn escaped his lips as he rose up from boulder hearing the crashing noise in the backround. His face covered up to nosebridge in black mask that was extension of undershirt that he wore under his standard loong sleeved black shirt. Flack vest covered most of his top area, with Iwagakure armband strapped on his left upper arm. Black chokuto katana strapped on his back along with pouch and two scrolls at his hip. Turning about Cassiel would look to one that called out his name. Boy stood there no more then 10 feet away looking bit unsure. Noding to his question he responded in calm and kind tone as he jumped of boulder landing in front of him.- That would be me, yes. You are the Fuma boy? Caryn was the name right?. Cerynade: -watched as the decked out moved up, he himself now feeling a little out of place in his simple clothing- "Y-yes....So I am in the right place then ^///^" -he would respond, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion.- "Sorry about being late, I have a terrible sense of direction....", -he apologized, a shit eating grin still on his face. He would look over the male yet again. This was going to be the person who was giving him the exam? He became slightly intimidated, but did his best not to show it- ArchangelCassiel: -Crossing his hands over his chest he looked the boy over top to bottom as he calmly calculated in his mind. Pondering for moment on how to proced with this one he decided straight to the point was in best interest for both. So without further delay he spoke.- That is quite alright, you are here thats what matters. Now we shall start the exam. -Reaching down in his pouch he pulled one of each, senbon kunai and shuriken. Then handing them over to the boy he would add.- I see that tree over there in some 20 feet away? I want you to throw each precisely in middle of it. Cerynade: -He would listen to the Jounin's tone of voice, trying to see what type of person he was, concentrating to the point that it took him a moment to realize what had just been spoken to him- "...Oh, yes of course...", he responded, taking the two pieces of equipment from the male's hand. He would look at the kunai/shuriken, then back at the tree, then stepped forward and flinged forward the wrist of the hand holding the shurikan, watching it fly towards the trunk before launching the kunai in suit, flicking his hand forward to let it follow through with the other. The shuriken struck first, with a satisfying thump as it sank into the trunk, then the kunai, hitting a point a little bit higher than where the shurikan had set in at. Satisfied, he turned towards the instructor, his face calm as he looked back for a response. ArchangelCassiel: -Tilting his head he looked at the boy as he threw the shuriken and kunai confidently striking the target. Noding to himself he then spoke looking at senbon in boys hand- Planing on keeping that as souvenir? Cerynade: -blinked and looked down at the long metal toothpick, feeling rather stupid- "What? No...^_^" -he said, before letting the senbon fly, arm flicking before he released it. It quickly sunk in with the others, in between the kunai and shuriken- ArchangelCassiel: -Noding the satisfaction he then walked over to the same tree where boy just threw the tools and turned around to the boy. He wasn't surprised he was so good with the tools , after all he was from Fuma clan. Not that it counted in long run as he thought for moment before speaking.- Alright i want you to concentrate and even flow of chakra in your feet and walk up the tree to the first branch (10 meters up) and then walk back down. You might wanna take a bit of a run for the first time, and should you fail you can always try again. Cerynade: -stared at the tree for a moment, then ran straight at it, his wooden Sarigenai making an odd sound as he ran across the grass. He would jump towards the tree, landing one foot on it, then the other, then once more, before he would fall back down with a loud thud.- "Oof...." -he would mutter, getting back up and making a face at the tree. Turning around, he would walk back to where he started and run towards it again, this time getting four steps before falling back down on his back. Looking up, he saw the leaves shake, as if they were mocking him. His eye would twitch out of annoyance- ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel tilted his head as he saw the boys attempts to climb the tree, evidently forgetting the chakra in feet part. Sighing he walked over to the boy and stopped him saying.- Here, watch me do it. -Then he would pull his hands together in Ram seal, altho he had no need for such he did it to help the boy understand it better. Focusing chakra in his feet untill he felt the flow even out. Moving over to the tree in run he jumped just half a meter before the tree and landing with both feet, and proceeded to run not stopping letting momentum carry him up. He would stop himself just as he reached the first branch then turned around on his feet and run back down, jumping off the tree just before he reached bottom. Landing in crouching position and roling forward to easy the impact force then rise up again and turn to boy.- Now you do it. When your chakra skill is high enough you would be able to do it lesurely without acrobatics. Cerynade: -got back up and stepped to the side, crossing his arms before watching the male do it, studying his movements. As the male came back down, he looked at the tree again, sighing loudly- "Alright then..." -he said, before making the Ram seal and focusing his energy to his feet, transferring it into his Sarigenai. Looking at the tree with a face of sheer determination, he took off, tearing up a piece of land as he did so. Nearing the tree, he jumped up onto the side of it, glaring at the branch as he continued to run upwards, almost pushing out too much chakra as his steps began to make slight impacts on the bark of the tree. He reached the branch, then quickly spun around and ran back down, jumping away before he got to the ground, rolling forward onto his shoulder to brace the impact.- "Ha, fuck you tree ^_^" -he would say with a smile, looking back at the tree- ArchangelCassiel: -His arms crossed across his chest Cassiel watched as the boy enthusiasticly took up the task this time. This time properly using chakra and taking a forceful run, he will have to make a note of that. Runing up the tree he noticed overuse of chakra as boys sarigenai left impring on tree bark. But he successfuly completed the task and came down safely, minus the remark to the tree. Quite spirited kid he thought.-Alright next task, same drill but this time on more unstable surface. -He spoke as he walked over to the pond. Repeating same handseal and chakra focus but this time maintaining it rather then just focus and leave.- Water is shifting surface, so you will need to constantly adjust your chakra flow in your feet to keep yourself on the surface. Fail to do so, and you are in for the bath. Cerynade: -stood back up, looking at the rippling water. Once again, he made the Ram Seal, concentrating his chakra to his feet before slowly walking over to the water and calmly taking his first step on top of it. Still feeling confident from the tree exercise, he took the next step, but broke his concentration from his smugness, and thus, fell right through the water, soaking hisself from head to toe. Grumbling, he treaded water over to the side, his wet bangs completely covering his eyes as he pulled his body out of the pool of water, little puddles forming where he steps off- ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel stood on the shoreline as he watched the boy step forward and try his luck with water walking. Seeming he have gotten to hasty and too overconfident from his tree exercise and didn't think this through. Which resulted in a splash of water and boy crawling out on shore wet as rat. Shaking his head he spoke as he walked over to middle of pond, the chakra flow already instinctively in his feet.- Lets try that again come to me. Cerynade: -stands back up and pushes his wet bangs out of his face, looking back at his sensei. He tried to remember, what was it that his father always said about humility?- "Alright, I'll try again.." -he said, sighing as he closed his eyes and made the Ram seal, concentrating hard. For a moment, nothing happened, then the gras aroundd his sarigenai flowed away from him. His eyes would pop open, now full of determination- "Ok..", he said confidently, taking a step onto the rippling pool, then another, not trying to think too hard about it as he walked towards the male. Of course it was a little hard with what he chose for shoes :p- ArchangelCassiel: -As boy would seem to take it more seriously now and concentrate Cassiel would tilt his head. Watching his progress as he cautiously finished first step, then another and another until he stood before him. Noding in satisfaction Cassiel would pass the boy and wall back to the shore expecting him to follow. Once back on solid ground he would turn around and look at Ceryn- Alright, i want you to look at me closely, take all details in consideration. Then transform. Cerynade: -tentatively followed the male off of the water, exhaling loudly as his feet touched land. He would look back up at the Jounin as he awaited his next instruction.- "Transformation? Ok then...", he commented, studying the male's figure and outfit, trying to figure out every minute detail he could from his apparent form. His facial expression would show intense focus as he made the appropriate Hand Seals, Dog>Boar>Ram- "Henge no Jutsu" -he would say in a monotone voice, before poofing into the form of the Jounin in front of him. What came out seemed pretty close. From top to bottom; His long bleach blonde lockes had turned to an auburn color, covering up half of his face. His mouth would be covered by the same half-mask the other wore. A long-sleeve, tight formed top would adorn him, only to be covered by the special Iwagakure shinobi vest, sporting the armor over his torso and neck. Bracers would cover his forearms, as well as a headband wrapped around his left arm. Loose-fitting pants covered his bottom, bloused neatly into the shinobi-style footwear. Two kunai and a shurikan would be adorned his right thigh, bandages under the strap that held them to it. A few things seemed to be off, such as the sword the other had was missing, as well as the height was a little off. He would hold this form for a few seconds before poofing back, stumbling slightly- "Gah....." ArchangelCassiel: -Crossing his hands over his chest he would consider for moment as he watched the boy concentrate. He reminded him of someone he knew once, it seemed now like a lifeage ago. Same holding, same attitude, even same overconfidence. And this Fuma boy showed quite a promising potential, if he was honed the right way. Observing as boy made handseals and called out transforming it rather good version of Cassiel minus few details. Pondering for moment he would nod and speak.- Try that again, this time fix the height. Cerynade: -slowly catches his breath, walking calmly around as he did so. He would look back to the male with a frown on his face. He wasn't sure whether or not he could pull off another one of those. "I'll try again then, Cassiel Sensei...", he responded, closing his eyes as he lifted his hands up to face height and pushed them slowly down, exhaling deeply as he did so, calming his body, finding his focus. He'd give a slight smirk as his eyes would pop open. He was ready. His orbs would show a 1000 yard stare through the other as he made the appropriate hand seals, Dog>Boar>Ram. "Henge no Jutsu!" he would call aloud, poofing immediately into a replica of his sensei, covering all the details this time, including the same height as well as the colors of the iris. He would stare at Cassiel, waiting for a response, his body showing ticks as he attempted to hold the form. ArchangelCassiel: -He would smile invardly as he watched the boy focus and calm himself, preparing for second try. "Fast learner." he thought to himself. Good, that should make things much easier for himself and the boy. Noding lightly he spoke calmly- Very good. Now...think fast.-He said as he in flash of movement pulled shuriken from his tigh and toss it spinning in boys direction. The only way to evade this without injury was using Body Replacement techinque. It was perfect test for enemy won't wait for him to get ready to attack him.- Cerynade: -made an audible "huh" sound as the other spoke, blinking in confusion before noticing the teacher's arm moving in a flinging motion. His eyes growing wide, he quickly moved into motion, obviously a better learner when things are taught trial by fire. His hands would quickly make the seal movements Ram>Boar>Ox>Dog>Snake as he moved out of the way, releasing himself out of the transformation, leaving behind him the shadowed form of himself, which he heard immediately get hit, showing in it's place a simple log. He himself would now be crouched behind a tree stump, observing the situation.- ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel would watch as the boy reacted much faster when he thought he was in real danger and correctly performed the Body Replacement. Gaze switching from log that colapsed on earth to boy that hid himself behind stump. Amused smile curled on his lips as he pondered for moment. There were only two things left to test before the exam was complete. Pulling his hands in Rat handseal he would slowly let his chakra crawl over to the boy, silently and unnoticed it would wrap around him seeping through every pore and entwining with boys chakra system. Invisible fingers would take firm grip on boys mind twisting his sight, smell, touch and hearing. Subtly he would make slight shift to surroundings in shape of swirling fog that closed in on the boy. From the dense fog would then mold and shape in that of boys most painfull memory. It may seem harsh, but enemy would not give boy any slips or remorse he needed to face real danger and escape it.- Cerynade: -felt his body froze as the chakra took ahold of his form, first it felt as if it was suffocating him. Then, graphic images of his family/friends laying around him, bloodied and dead, displayed themselves in front of him. His breaths would become short and heavy, before finally throwing up from the delusion being sent to his mind's eye. He would fall over on his side, still frozen, before finally realizing for what it was. He'd try his best to focus, trying to regain control of his breathing, but it seemed to take no effect on the genjutsu- ArchangelCassiel: -He would watch the boy toss and turn, throwing up from whatever it was his mind conjured. Twisting the image from most painful memory to that of most plesant one then twisting it again to make it all be taken away from him till he stood naked in the darkness. Cassiel voice whispered in his mind- "Strengthen your will, clear your mind, focus Ceryn, focus." Cerynade: -he heard Cassiel's voice in his mind as he continued to try to focus, the disorientating images getting to him. His body wanted to rage itself out, but he did his best to keep it in check, instead of letting it take hold of him. Finally he would find it, his eyes giving the 1000 yard dead stare as he exhaled deeply, using his emotions as a basis to press his chakra outwards in an attempt to release itself from the hold. And suprisingly, to him anyways, it worked. He would watch as the images played out before him would slowly dissipate, and find himself back in the forest clearing with himself and his Sensei. Sporting an amazed grin on his face, he attempted to stand up but fell back down to the ground, landing on his ass pretty hard.- ArchangelCassiel: -Chuckling inwardly he on the outside remained impassive and simply noded. Accessing the performance of his student, he would not how long it took him to escape and fact that it was sheer damn luck. Considering his condition and fact that he barely got to his feet before landing back on ground he figured he got him quite worked up. There was only one thing left to do and boy was already getting exhausted, that will need to change. Training will be issued tomorrow to get the boy back in shape, for now he thought to just finish the exam. So without further delay he spoke to boy.- Get up. This is last task, perform it right and you are Genin, fail to do so and back to academy. I want you to do Clone Technique. Cerynade: -stood back up, careful to evade the puddle of vomit next to him, brushed himself off and walked back over to the male. His face would show off a slight grin as he stood back in front of Cassiel. He could feel himself start to get overly excited as the exam was almost complete, but quickly dissolved the emotion, not wanting to lose his concentration. "Totally got this one ^_~", he would comment as he positioned himself, closing his eyes and quickly made the hand seals Ram>Snake>Tiger and calling out the jutsu, "Bunshin no Jutsu", immediately forming a duplicate of himself, which stood on the right of him, smiling sheepishly at the male.- "How's this? <3" ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel watched the boy cockiness strike again and shook his head. Even though the boy managed to pull off this one. Successfully performing the Jutsu, he would just nod at the boy. It may served him this time but in a real situation when it gets dangerous boy would loose concentration and that could cost him more then failed exam. Sighing he would speak to the boy- Well done Ceryn. With this you have officially passed your Academy exam. From today you are Genin, be proud but also this will mean more work from now on. You will be in my team, and i suffer no slacking. -That said he approached boy and took Iwagakure neckband from his pouch handing it over to boy along with spare pouch with ninja tools.- This is your official village neckband wear it proudly, and these are your first tools use them wisely. Now you can go home and rest, i will see you tomorrow.-And slowly he let himself walk back to the thundergate passing through it with crashing boom and arriving at Main Village gate.- Cerynade: -He would have the biggest grin on his face as he heard those words, finally beginning his journey into becoming a nin. He would clasp the neckband tightly in his hand before finally placing it around his neck, tying the back to make sure it stayed secured. As he was handed the pouch, he would preemptively open it up, looking at what exactly he received. The pouch would then be placed upon his figure. "Thank you Cassiel Sensei. I promise I won't let you down ^_^", he commented, giving a slight bow to in addition to his words. His eyes would follow the male until he disappeared, flinching when he heard the boom, not really enjoying the noise, then he would quickly follow suit, happy to have passed the exam- Category:Iwagakure RP Category:Academy test Category:Iwagakure